


Boys Doing the Twist

by Philosoferre



Series: Gilmore Girls 'Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: “God, I’m so cold,” Enjolras sighed.
He took off his coat and hung it up. 
“It’s warm in Nice.”
Enjolras frowned, “What?”
“It’s warm. In Nice. Where everyone is going for Spring Break," Grantaire said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Gilmore Girls episode 'Girls in Bikinis and Boys Doin' the Twist', because I'm marathoning in preparation for the mini-series coming out soon (!!!!). Enjoy!

“Hey, what are you doing during Spring Break?” Courfeyrac said.

 

Grantaire shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ll probably stay in Paris.”

 

“I’m going to get a petition for starving people in Burma started,” Enjolras said.

 

Courfeyrac gave him a weird look.

 

“Sorry, but that’s pathetic. Even for you.”

 

Combeferre rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Courfeyrac either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Probably the latter.

 

“Well, anyways,’ He began. ‘A bunch of us are heading out to Nice for the break, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”  


“I’m not a Spring Break person,” Enjolras muttered.

 

“Neither am I,” Grantaire added.

 

Eponine’s eyes went wide, “You? You’re not a Spring Break person?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You know Spring Break is all about, like, partying and getting drunk and vomiting on the beach, right?” She asked.

 

Enjolras snorted, “It’s all girls in bikinis.”

 

“There’s also boys in swim shorts,” Courfeyrac winked.

 

Enjolras went bright red and looked down at his lunch. Courfeyrac looked back to Grantaire, expectantly.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.”  


-

 

Grantaire was just about to exit the building when Enjolras came storming in, soaked to the bone. He followed him without a second thought.

 

“Is it raining?” He asked.

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, “No shit.”

 

“Well, sorry for not checking the weather every two minutes.”

 

“Don’t apologise, just stop asking stupid questions.”

 

“It was rhetorical,” Grantaire tried.

 

Enjolras snorted at him as he unlocked his dorm, stepping inside. Grantaire followed without being asked.

 

“God, I’m so cold,” Enjolras sighed.

 

He took off his coat and hung it up. He was shivering.

 

“It’s warm in Nice.”

 

And, well, Grantaire’s brain had definitely chosen the perfect moment to stop functioning. A round of applause, really, that was a smart move.

 

Enjolras frowned, “What?”

 

“It’s warm. In Nice. Where everyone is going for Spring Break.”

 

“Not you, too.”

 

“Hey, I’m just offering a solution to your problem of being cold. Come on, Enj. It won’t be that bad. Have you ever even done Spring Break properly?”

 

“…My parents own a house in Tuscany that we used to go to?”

 

Grantaire sighed and gave Enjolras an unimpressed look. Enjolras looked down at his soaked-through shoes.

 

-

 

“Who’s excited?” Courfeyrac asked.

 

“Not me,” Enjolras grumbled.

 

Grantaire nudged him, “Relax, will you? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

“I thought you weren’t a Spring Break person,” Eponine piped up.

 

That little devil. Grantaire sometimes wondered why he was still friends with her.

 

“I’m not…not really. But I have a feeling it’ll be fun. Getting drunk is always fun.”

 

Enjolras sighed, “Whatever, I’ll live through it.”

 

Courfeyrac smiled into the mirror and started the engine. Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, and really hoped he wouldn’t do something stupid. He had built a stable friendship with him, and he didn’t want it all to come crashing down.

 

-

 

The hotel they were staying at wasn’t what Grantaire had been expecting. It was overcrowded with university students and teenagers who really shouldn’t be there, and it reeked of sea salt. At least it was right on the beach.

 

“Hey, R, we’re in the same room,” Enjolras said, smiling softly.

 

Grantaire smiled back, “Cool.”

 

“But Eponine’s also with us.”

 

“Not as cool.”

 

Grantaire ignored Eponine’s glare. With his book bag, he followed Enjolras up to their room. The view of the beach was amazing, and he could already tell he’d spend most of the break recreating it on a canvas.

 

Their room was considerably small, equipped with two beds, a TV, and a sofa. Grantaire flopped down on one of the beds. He threw a pillow at Eponine when she tried to persuade him to take the sofa.

 

Spring Break was already off to a great start.

 

-

 

A week had passed since they arrived, and most of the Amis spent their days drinking and partying and flirting with strangers they’d probably never meet again. Enjolras was locked up in the hotel room most of the time, and Grantaire would sometimes join him to paint the beach.

 

Overall, it was going well.

 

-

 

“So, there’s this party tonight,” Grantaire said.

 

Enjolras looked up from his book, “Let me guess, you want me to come?”

 

“Well, you know, so does Courf.”

 

“I don’t do parties.”

 

“Please? Just this once. It’ll be fun.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“At this club, I don’t know the name.”

 

Enjolras sighed, “Fine, fine. I’ll go. But only tonight.”

 

Grantaire tried to hide his smile.

 

-

 

“I don’t think I’m doing this right,” Enjolras frowned.

 

“That’s because you’re not dancing,” Grantaire said over the music.

 

“No, it’s something else.”

 

“Come dance with me.”

 

Enjolras looked hesitant for a moment, but then he took Grantaire’s hand and nodded. And then he just stood still.

 

Grantaire smiled, “You don’t dance much, do you?”

 

Enjolras shook his head, “Not since…Courf’s tenth birthday party, I believe.”

 

“Well, it’s easy. Just move to the music. Let it be your guide.”

 

Grantaire watched as Enjolras slowly loosened up, eyes closed. He was smiling softly, and Grantaire took that as a good sign. That was good, right?

 

And right when the lighting illuminated Enjolras’ hair in a golden glow, when he was finally relaxed, Grantaire did something stupid.

 

He leaned forward and kissed him.

 

He only realized what he had done when he pulled back, and Enjolras just bolted. Well. Crap. Good move, Grantaire.

 

“Hey, where’s Enjy?” Courfeyrac asked, returning from the bar.

 

Grantaire shrugged, “He, uh, he left.”

 

“Left? Why? What happened?”

 

Grantaire sighed, “Well, we were dancing, and then…and then I kissed him, and he, uh, ran away?”

 

Courfeyrac gaped at him, “You kissed Enjolras?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Holy shit. I missed your guys’ first kiss. Why did he run away?”

 

“Umm, maybe because I kissed him?”

 

Courfeyrac opened his mouth, but then just sighed and nudged him.

 

“Go,” He said softly.

 

“Where?” Grantaire asked.

 

“After him.”

 

Grantaire nodded numbly. He had to make things right.

 

-

 

He found Enjolras on the beach, looking out at the calm waves. He sat down beside him, and they stayed in silence for a while.

 

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire said.

 

“For what?” Enjolras asked, drawing a circle in the sand.

 

“For kissing you…for making you uncomfortable.”

 

Enjolras sighed, “It’s just…you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It wasn’t…that wasn’t how our first kiss was supposed to go.”

 

“What.”

 

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire with those blue, blue eyes.

 

“I always imagined our first kiss would go differently. I didn’t want it to be like this,” He whispered, voice uncharacteristically small.

 

Grantaire was at a loss for words, but he managed to say, “Explain.”

 

“I like you, Grantaire. More than a friend. And…and I had this whole plan about how our first kiss would go, but then this happened and it…it caught me off guard.”

 

“I’m sorry. For ruining your plan.”

 

Enjolras laughed, “It’s okay. Spontaneity is good, too.”

 

“Enjolras?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you, too.”

 

Enjolras smiled softly, “I’m glad.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Properly?”

 

“Properly.”

 

Grantaire leaned forward and kissed him, slowly, softly. He was still unable to fully grasp the situation. Enjolras liking him? It seemed impossible. But if this was all a dream, then it sure as hell was a good one.

 

Grantaire broke them apart, hands holding Enjolras in place. He had to regain his breath.

 

“Hotel,” He whispered.

 

“Too far,” Enjolras replied breathlessly.

 

“You’ll get rewarded if you make it there.”

 

Enjolras smiled.

 

-

 

“Well, the rest of the night went according to my plan,” Enjolras said.

 

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

They had abandoned their friends at the club, completely lost in their own world in the hotel, lost in each other’s eyes.

 

Enjolras blushed, “I didn’t expect it to end with a kiss.”

 

Grantaire snuggled in closer and kissed him lightly.

 

“Neither did I. Nothing’s simple with you.”

 

Enjolras hummed.

 

“You’re happy, right?” Grantaire asked.

 

Enjolras smiled softly, “Yeah, I’m happy.”

 

-

 

_A Year Later_

“It’s Spring Break in a few days,” Combeferre noted, nonchalantly flipping through the newspaper.

 

“Oh, that’s right! Bossuet and I are going with Musichetta to visit her family in Bordeaux,” Joly said, the excitement evident in his voice.

 

“She’s from Bordeaux?” Feuilly asked.

 

Bossuet nodded.

 

Courfeyrac tapped the table, “Hey, what are you two doing for the break?”

 

He gestured to Enjolras and Grantaire, smiling. He’d been smug ever since they had started dating a year ago.

 

Grantaire shrugged, carding his fingers through Enjolras’ hair.

 

“Oh, you know. Staying warm.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note on the series: the fics won't be related to each other, except for the fact that they're all based on Gilmore Girls. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day. <3


End file.
